


Who loves you

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Gen, Howard Stark Is a Dick, lil steve, lil tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://thenewpub.livejournal.com/profile">thenewpub</a> live writing challenge. Written in 20 minutes.</p><p>The prompt was : Birch pollen, wasps and all the nasty things that spring has to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who loves you

**Author's Note:**

> Some aspects of movie canon and 616 canon mesh very nicely. I like throwing them in blender and seeing what happens.

“Oh Stevie! What have you done this time?”  
"Don't know mama.” gasp “There is something in the air.” he fights for breath the same way he fights for everything else.  
She rubs his back and tells him to think calm thoughts and they both wait for it to get better or worse.  
It's better in the end.

She would have been so happy to see him now. Not because of the way he looked. But because of how strong and healthy he is. Steve Rogers knows beyond a shadow of a doubt his mother would have been happy beyond measure to see him healthy and strong.

* * *

“Master Tony.” Jarvis says calmly “What seems to be the problem?”  
Tony looks up and says bravely “ I got stung.” he holds out his little hand for inspection. It's already swelling and hurts a lot. Tony does his best not to cry, even though it feels like a spark from one of Dad's cigars is burning a hole in his hand.

Jarvis carefully takes Tony's hand and deals with the sting the same way he deals with everything, kindly and with infinite care. He explains it all Tony, not because 'he needs to learn' but because he needs to feel safe and to know what's happening.

“What are you fussing about _now_ Tony!” Howard growls from the doorway.

Tony opens his mouth to trying to formulate answer that won't irritate Howard further.

Jarvis does it for him.  
“I was just teaching Master Anthony the practicalities of dealing with a bee sting.”

The answer satisfies Howard completely even if Tony does see his fathers frown when he takes in Tony's red and puffy eyes. Evidence of the tears he fought so hard to keep in.

Tony Stark knows beyond a shadow of a doubt who it is that cares for him. And it isn't Dad.


End file.
